


I'm Here

by Digi9797



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: When Steven has a terrible nightmare Pearl is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up till midnight and wrote this 5 days after Together Forever and Growing Pains aired and 2 days before Mr. Universe and Fragments aired (and emotionally destroyed me) but waited till now to post it cuz there was another fic I made for a different fandom I wanted to post first but I had to wait for a certain day to do it cuz the day I wanted to post it is a fandom holiday (one centered on one of my favs no less so it was obviously Very Important)
> 
> But anyway, this is my first attempt at an SU angst fic and also just my second SU fic in general and I’m kinda proud of it so I hope you enjoy it!!

Pearl takes a deep breath as she steps out of her room, many thoughts racing though her mind.

The thoughts racing the fastest were worried thoughts about Steven.

It was almost midnight, and the living room was quite dark with only the dim glow of the Warp Pad illuminating the room, walking further into the dark room she noticed that there was a trail of Steven’s clothes on the stairs leading up to his room.

Normally she’d be annoyed that he left a mess, normally she’d feel the need to correct him in the morning, but the only feeling she felt at the sight was sadness.

Steven had gone to the doctor for the first time a few days ago, and he while he seems to be in good physical shape he hasn’t been himself since then, he’s been very emotionally exhausted, distance, and hasn’t had the energy to do much of anything or talk to anyone, preferring to take off his clothes on the spot and change into his pajamas, shut himself in his room, and sleep the rest of the day after he comes home from seeing Greg or going out to eat.

Steven has never mentioned anything that happened during his doctor’s visit, anytime someone asked he would just go silent or try to change to the subject which worried Pearl to no end, she knew something was wrong, that he was in a lot of pain and she wished she could help but due to his avoidance of the subject she couldn’t.

With a sad sigh Pearl walked over to the stairs and began picking up the scattered, wrinkled clothes.

“Guess I should put these in the washer…” she sadly whispered to herself as she began walking towards the Warp Pad only to be stopped in her tracks by a _very_ loud scream and it wasn’t just any scream, it was a scream from _Steven_.

“Steven?!” Pearl threw the clothes to the floor and rushed up the stairs, when she got to the top she saw Steven sat up in his bed, glowing pink, sweat rolling down his face, tears in his eyes, and breathing very fast.

“Steven!! Are you alright?!”

Steven jumped in surprise at Pearl’s presence and the only response to her question that she received was a pair of sad, scared, tear-filled eyes looking at her, upon seeing this Pearl’s first instinct was to run over and pull him into a tight hug.

Pearl could feel Steven’s heart racing against her chest and his warm breath against her neck, his body was stiff and shaking.

Pearl began rubbing his back and gently rocking him back-and-forth.

“It’s ok I’m right here Steven.” she whispered in a shaky voice.

Steven quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Pearl, buried his face into her shoulder and let out a loud sob.

Pearl just continued to rub his back and rock him as she began to sing a calming melody she used to sing to him when he cried as a baby.

It pained Pearl so much to see Steven in such a state, to see _her baby_ in such a state, she wished there was something she could do to make all his pain go away, she’d give her own life if meant he could live without all this suffering.

But she knew Steven wouldn’t want that, that he wouldn’t be happy without her here, without everyone here, so that’s just what she’ll do.

She’ll be here, with him.

Pearl carefully pulled Steven away from her and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb to wipe away stray tears and tilting his face up to meet hers.

“I’m here Steven I won’t leave you.” whispered Pearl with a sad but tender smile, “I promise.”

Steven looked at her with woeful tear-filled eyes, breath hitching as he stared, he then buried his face into Pearl’s chest and continued to sob, they sat there until Steven’s sobs turned to the occasional hiccup, his breathing slowed, and his pink glow disappeared, Pearl looked down at the teen boy and realised he’d fallen asleep in her arms.

Pearl looked at the clock on the nightstand.

3:25

It was way past midnight, they’d been there for hours but to Pearl it felt like centuries and she figured it felt like _much_ longer to Steven.

Pearl laid Steven back onto his bed, placed his blanket over him, kissed him on his forehead, and began to quietly make her way out of his room only to be stopped by a pink light behind her and turned to find Steven glowing pink again.

“Steven?” said Pearl in a loud whisper.

“P-Pearl?” said a dazed Steven.

Pearl quickly made her way back to the side of his bed and placed her hands on his arm, “Yes Steven? What is it?” whispered Pearl worriedly.

“D-Don’t go…” tears stared to form in his eyes again.

“Of course, I’ll stay right here.” whispered Pearl in a reassuring voice, but the tears and sad look that dawned Steven’s face did not go away and he continued to gaze at her half awake and crying.

He looked exhausted and Pearl just wanted him to _finally_ get some sleep after having such an awful night.

…She had an idea.

Pearl moved the blanket and made her way on to the bed, covering them both up and wrapping her arms around Steven.

“There see? I’m staying right here, I won’t go anywhere.” Pearl whispered to him in a reassuring voice.

Steven gave her a small smile and stared at her with heavy but thankful eyes until they closed, pink glow disappearing as he wrapped his arms around her and fell back asleep.

Even though Pearl was lying in bed with Steven she didn’t care if she slept, she was a gem after all, she didn’t _need_ to sleep.

She was just happy that Steven could finally get some sleep without having to worry about a nightmare.

But laying next to Steven after such an exhausting and awful night, she couldn’t help it if her eyes felt a bit heavy too.

“….Maybe it wouldn’t hurt….to join you…” she whispered with a yawn as she dozed off next to Steven with a smile on her face.


End file.
